world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are any number of conditions that cannot effect ones abilities. Some are caused by doing actions while others are brought about through magic. States States are status effects caused from active actions, typically related to the positioning of one's body. Standing Running Climbing Swimming Sitting Prone Lying Kneeling Falling - Either up or down Flying Floating - Being suspended in either water or air when one is not swimming or flying Crawling Buffs Buffs are status effects that are generally beneficial. Haste - Increases the speed of all of one's actions Quickness - Haste for only mobility Fury - Haste for only offense Frenzy - Fury+Quickness at the cost of defense Flight - Haste for defense Regeneration - Restoring points over time Glory - Wide Range of bonuses Might - More Damage Courage - Resistance to fear effects Luck - Wide Range Hope - Resistance to Despair, improved willpower Peace - Increased resting, mental stats too Alert - Increased perception Relaxed - Increased resting, decreased perception Ethereal - Incapable of interacting physical things, but more sensitive to elements. Actually a huge debuff for physical fighters Invisible - Cannot be Seen Inaudible - Cannot be Heard Invigorated - Filled With Extra Points Cured - Has recently recovered from some affliction and cannot get it again for some time Resistant - Bonuses against certain debuffs, elements, etc. Immune - Cannot be affected by certain debuffs, elements, etc. Enlarged - Grown in physical size. Actually a debuff for mages Displacement - Body does not appear where it actually is. Sometimes quite far off. Water can cause this Cleansed - Removal of negative effects Jaunt - Repositioning swiftly and protected while doing so Debuffs Despair - Filled with sadness, decreased willpower Pain - suffering from pain, need to make will saves to focus Agony - extreme pain, need to make saves to not fall to the ground and writhe Submerged - completely under water or some other liquid. Movement more difficult, more vulnerable to cold and lightning, less vulnerable to fire. Buried - completely under dirt or some other solid. Cannot move buried parts at all Shrunk - reduced in physical size Root - Lower body caught and held in place Shackled - Legs bound together Cuffed - Arms bound together Entangled - trapped as in a net Bound - Tied to the point of helplessness Leashed - Connected to some point, constricted to the area Choked - Breathing difficult Breathless - Wind knocked out Suffocating - Dying from lack of breathe Wet - Covered in Water, more vulnerable to cold and lightning, some resistance to fire Muddy - Covered in slowing mud Clayed - When mud is hit with fire, it turns to clay, further inhibiting movement Chilled - Cold and shivering, lower focus, slowed a little. Cold blooded things more vulnerable. Frozen - unable to move, vulnerable to shattering Fever - Sweating, lower focus, more vulnerable to becoming tired. Enflamed - Lit on fire, water puts it out Enraged - Filled with anger, less focus, increased physical combat Berserk - Filled with anger, effectively silenced, increased physical, attack nearest things Taunted - Forced to focus on certain target Slowed - Decreased speed of everything Snared - Movement slowed Calmed - Attack Speed Slowed Slacked - Defense slowed Suspended - Unable to move or do anything Stopped - Unable to move or do anything, or even be harmed Hushed - Spells decreased in power Stuttered - Chance of Failing to cast Silenced - Unable to speak or cast spells Weakened - Weaker everything Enfeebled - Weakened Physical Fumbled - Chance of failing to attack Disabled - Unable to attack with weapon Disarmed - Lost possession of weapon Tired - Reduces everything, comes from low stamina Exhausted - Reduces everythin even more, low stamina Fatigued - Reduces everything, comes from lack of stamina over long periods, not enough sleep Fainting - Extreme Fatigue, bouts of sleep Tripped - Falls from standing to one of the other states based on direction of trip and save Flashed - Vision screwed over from flare or the like Blurred - Vision made blurry Blinded - Cannot see out of one or both eyes Myopic - Cannot see past a certain distance Dazed - Chance to do random things Confused - High chance to do random things Stunned - Can only do one action Paralyzed - Can do nothing at all Glowing - Have a light aura around you, making you easier to see Shining - Strong light aura, can actually harm light sensitive beings Shaded - Have aura of darkness that can make you harder to see Shadowed - Deep aura of shadow Soulless - Body without soul. Can still be led to walk and eat when fed, but not much else Purged - Removal of status effects, can be good or bad Nauseous - A little Sickness Coughing - Out of air, more vulnerable to airborne toxins Sickened - A lotta sickness. See also Diseases Poisoned - See specific Poisons Drowsy - A little sleepy, more vulnerable to being slept Slept - Forced to fall asleep. Goes away with certain amount of damage Bleeding - Losing blood and taking damage over time Dying - Loosing a lot of blood, unconscious Stablized - Unconscious but not bleeding Unconscious - A more serious form of sleep. Physically Helpless Mindbroken - Mentally Helpless, can still react to protect body if not otherwise bound Helpless - Completely vulnerable to everything Banished - Can still move and spectate, but not part of the world in any way, except for a shadow Vulnerable - Take more damage to something or be more likely to be effected by certain statuses Cursed - See Curses Possessed - Body is being controlled by another Deafened - Cannot hear in one or more ears. Lowered awareness and some difficulty speaking and casting Drained - lose of stats or points Distracted - Focus taken away by something Dazzled - A mix of surprises, disctracted and flared Surprised - Caught off guard, harder to dodge or block Nervous - Less focus, more vulnerable to fear, selectively heightened and reduced perception Feared - Shaking in boots, chance to fight, flight or freeze, combat performance greatly suffers Terrified - Freeze or Flight Panicked - Fight or Freeze Grappled - Grabbing or being grabbed Pinned - held to the ground Petrified - Turned to stone, similar to frozen Charmed - Cannot attack the charmer Seduced - Follows the commands of the charmer Burdened - Carrying too much weight or gravity, everything is slowed Crushed - Completely crush under weight, unable to move Pulled - Moved towards point Pushed - Moved away from point Health Robust 100%+ Unharmed 100% Fine 75%+ Wounded 50%+ Bloodied 25%+ Mortal 0%+ Dying 0%- Dead Stamina Hyper 100%+ Fresh 75%+ Winded 50%+ Tired 25%+ Exhausted 0%+ Collapsed 0%- Mana Overflowing 6/6+ Bounding 5/6+ High 4/6+ Medium 2/6+ Low 0/6+ Drained 0/6- See Also Poisons Diseases Mutations Curses Madness Transcendence